1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved sealing device for a hydraulic assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One sealing device of the type with which this invention is concerned is already known (German Patent Disclosure DE 195 35 235 A1), in which a covering hood of a hydraulic assembly, on the free edge of its outer wall, has a groove extending all the way around, in which a separately injection-molded rubber-elastic seal rests with sealing lips. The groove is defined by groove cheeks of different heights: One groove cheek located toward the outside of the wall is higher than a groove cheek toward the inside. The outer groove cheek superficially engages a flat face end of a valve block of the hydraulic assembly. The inner groove cheek, with its flat end face, engages the seal and maintains the contact of this seal with the valve block. While the rubber-elastic seal statically seals off the interior of the covering hood, the outer groove cheek is intended to prevent a jet of steam of water, for instance, from a high-pressure cleaning device from reaching the seal. However, because of variations in production or installation, a superficial engagement of the outer groove cheek along the entire length of the outer wall of the covering hood is not always assured.